


luck might play a part

by bluelongan



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelongan/pseuds/bluelongan
Summary: "This is rigged. It definitely is."James and Q take on a claw machine.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	luck might play a part

“This is rigged. It definitely is.”

“I’m wondering why you’re spending all your money on it if you know that it’s rigged, James.”

Q knew the reason why. That stubborn streak and a desire to prove himself were qualities that James had repeatedly demonstrated during missions, much to Q’s frustration (and some admiration, he admits). 

However, it was quite endearing to see the double-oh agent getting stumped by a machine in an arcade. Here he was with the same amount of unwavering determination as he would have if he were on a mission to save the world, back hunched over and brows furrowed in concentration.

He had no need for a stuffed toy and his two lovely cats would probably rip it to shreds, but Q would be damned if he didn't seize every opportunity to one-up James. If he was unparalleled in the arts of seduction and courtship that Q was the willing victim to, he could probably afford to give way this time. Q lightly smacked James’s hands away just as the machine beeped to announce yet another defeat, ignoring the grumbling besides him and slipping a coin into the slot.

Although the quartermaster prided himself on having a remarkable ability to block out distractions and focus, guiding his agents through chaos despite the cacophony of explosions and shouts in his earpiece and the unpredictability of the field, he couldn't suppress a shudder at the feeling of James’s breath on his neck and the hands trailing along his hips as he stood closer, watching Q's every move. But the boffin had a trick up his sleeve. He wasn’t going to let James steal his victory that easily.

Q decided on the stuffed lizard that sat squashed between two penguins. With one hand on the joystick and a finger on a button, and a few carefully calculated actions later, the toy was gingerly plucked from the pool of stuffed animals. This was the crucial part. The tipping point between success and failure. It hung precariously from one of the fingers of the claw, but the claw inched its way to the opening with Q’s steady fingers on the joystick. He hit the button once he was sure of the claw’s position, releasing the tension in his shoulders with a sigh of relief when the toy fell into the opening, accompanied by a cheerful ding. 

“Beginner’s luck?” the quartermaster smiled as innocently as he could and bent down to collect his prize. When he turned around, he might have thought James was genuinely unimpressed, had he not caught a glimpse of a frown that was quickly replaced by a mask of indifference. But Q knew better and he gave a peck on his partner's cheek as consolation, pressing the stuffed lizard into scarred hands.

"The next time your gun gets devoured by a komodo dragon, I hope you look at this lizard and reflect on your incompetence." 

"You're never going to let me live it down, are you?"

Q chuckled. Victory was sweet. 

Of course, James had no knowledge of the claw machines Q had built from scratch, or the hours he spent on perfecting his techniques. It was Q’s own secret to keep, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
